


Our Sappy Weekend Hiking Trip and doing the nasty

by dirtypawshistorie



Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Better say, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Hiking Porn, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Names, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, hell yeah, kinda name fetish, still soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/dirtypawshistorie
Summary: Bonus smut scene from:Our Sappy Weekend Hiking TripAkaashi like's it rough, Bokuto complies.yeah, that's the name.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Our Sappy Weekend Hiking Trip and doing the nasty

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the fic as a whole, including this scene. But, I wanted to get my main small plot for all ages, so it's easier for people to enjoy. I'm still uploading them at the same time, so I hope it's hope for you. 
> 
> ~~I was so red, so horny and so embarrassed doing this, omg. I hope you guys like it, omg. Also, I'm sure this is pretty unrealistic to have sex in the wild in a mountain, but hey, let's just have fun~~
> 
> This takes place right after Akaashi's and Bokuto's hugging scene in the campfire.

☾*✲⋆.

Bokuto didn't want to pull away, he was too comfortable hugging Akaashi like a teddy bear, but it seemed that Akaashi had enough of it and slowly freed himself from his crushing embrace. Leaving a pouting but still relaxed Bokuto. Akaashi handed him his sweater and got inside their tent to grab the blankets and the marshmallows, it's still an early night, they could play something.

''Do you want to play cards, Bokuto-san?''

''…''

''Bokuto-san''

''…''

''Koutarou, please respond''

''Hey!'' Bokuto whined ''That ain't fair, don't use my name''

''Why are you not responding me?''

''I wanted to keep cuddling''

Bokuto heard his boyfriend laugh and close the tent behind them, he sat by his side and tilted his head with a small playful smile on his face. Oh, people really didn't know Akaashi Keiji as Bokuto Koutarou did.

''Cuddling time can come later, I thought you'd like some treats after dinner'' Akaashi teased shaking the plastic bag.

''… I forgot the pretzels''

''I brought some, Bokuto-san''

'' My lovely boyfriend, always so reliable''

''When did I say I was going to share them with you''

Bokuto let his jaw dropped and almost started to get sappy and get to Akaashi's sweet side, but then, he thought on a more reliable side.

''You really are mean, Akaashi''

That man knew how to exactly push at Akaashi's buttons, calling him in a low, husky, not so innocent voice. Grinning at the end, full of himself, like he always is.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes at him, he wants to play dirty.

''Sorry, but you'd have to earn them''

''Is that so?''

''Yes'' Akaashi responded taking out the deck of cards '' We'll be playing poker, choose your currency''

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, suspecting in every once of him. Akaashi left his calm smile and arched an eyebrow.  


''Okay then, I want pretzels''

''Great choice, now comes mine. I want—'' Akaashi exaggeratedly lifted a finger to his chin humming a pensive noise, making Bokuto grin not knowing what to expect from his boyfriend.

Feeling some adrenaline pump and not a single trail of their record of the sad episode left, it was one of the things why Bokuto loved him so much, Akaashi was so easy going, just accepting things and going alongside him loving Bokuto for who he is.

''I just want kisses''

And Bokuto loved him from who Akaashi is. Happily, grabbed a marshmallow and put it in his mouth.

''But, for every 2 games you lose, a clothing item has to go''

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and almost choked on the damn thing, he looked at Akaashi, who only had an innocent small smile on his face.

This man was going to be the end of him.

☾*✲⋆.

Cards long ago forgotten by their side, fire wood chipping little bits of smoke to the air, the rustle of sleeping bags on the outside alongside a pair of warm blankets, and the heavy breathing of Akaashi under him, lips tasting sweet from the marshmallows and salty from the pretzels. Bokuto couldn't feel happier, looking down at his boyfriend's cloudy eyes and parted lips, not asking, but ordering him, to keep ongoing.

Their night went smoothly, too smoothly, Bokuto ending up shirtless faster than Akaashi anticipated, making him worry when the cold breeze came back and tried to get into the tent, but Bokuto refused and instead suggested to sleep outside. They had their heating pads, the weather feeling rather humid than cold, and the night sky was too beautiful to not look at.

But really, a shirtless Bokuto, both alone and not laid in two weeks Akaashi, could only lead to this scenario.

Bokuto felt Akaashi's urgent tug at his hair and pulled him to a kiss again, the urgent way Akaashi does it, like a predator would ravish his prey, always deadly but never enough, trying to get and mark every way he could Bokuto's lips, neck, arms, chest. Really, his boyfriend made his chest beat so fast that he sometimes felt like he could get a heart attack.

And Akaashi always ended up succumbing to the sweet hushes Bokuto gives him, trying to get deeper in their kisses, ravishing himself in the sensation on his boyfriend's mouth lick slowly his cheeks, his neck, his lips again, Akaashi automatically parting up his lips and tugged desperately at Bokuto's hair.

They felt the air grow hotter with every kiss, every tugged, Akaashi's was freely touching every bit of Bokuto's uncovered skin, making his boyfriend groan soundly when a pair of long fingers played with his already hard nipples. Bokuto pulled away again, and helped Akaashi get out of his sweater, making his hair ruffle.

He couldn't help but stare at Akaashi's tan skin against the pale glow of the moonshine, beautifully in plate for him, to kiss and adore, and bite and mark.

''Koutarou-kun''

Oh, there it goes, Akaashi's own dirty play, making Bokuto's wires spark and his skin fire with his name softly moaned. Bokuto dragged his hand harshly across Akaashi's tight, getting to his ass and grasping it hard.

''Kotarou-kun''

Akaashi never added a higher pitch, or dragged too much his vocals, Bokuto lost himself with the sight of his well-behaved elegant too good for this earth boyfriend, moaning his name so softly and out of breath.

Bokuto felt Akaashi's own bulge hit against his knees, he ducked his fingers under the hem, and he got rid of Akaashi's pants, tossing them to the tent. He would never ever get enough of Akaashi's tights, squeezing with both hands and aligning them to each side of his own hips, feeling how Akaashi was already grasping his body.

Akaashi slightly pouted when his boyfriend left his mouth but sighed satisfied when Bokuto went instead to go down his body, taking a long lick at his neck to his ear, playing with his earlobe and whispering heated words that only made Akaashi's boner harden. Akaashi's boyfriend moved down to his shoulders again, wishing with sharp teeth that were taking a taste of his shoulder, would leave all the marks he wanted. Goosebumps came and go, making his back arch against Bokuto's broad chest, and making him feel the big bulge in his Bokuto's pants.

Those cargo pants need to go, and while he tried to get rid of Bokuto's pants, looking to grab his lover's arousal, Bokuto took both of Akaashi's wrist pinning them above him roughly enough for Akaashi to let out a whimper.

''I'll be taking the lead tonight, Keiji'' his boyfriend whispered, making eye contact while taking a big bite to his shoulder, Akaashi's arousal grew down his stomach and he curled his toes.

''Well, hope you deliver'' Akaashi responded, a smug smile on his face and knowing how aroused his boyfriend got when challenged, to that Bokuto rolled his hips slowly and heavy against Akaashi's wet underwear, feeling his boyfriend's body tremble and squeezed his eyes trying to fight the tears dangerously wanting to fall down his cheeks.

''Obviously I'm going to, Keiji-kun''

''It's a bad habit to be so a--rrogant''

Akaashi took a big breath to not let his voice waver, but Bokuto still rolled his hips mid-sentence, grinning at Akaashi's fight to keep it together. He took another bit to Akaashi's clavicle and sucked. If Akaashi wanted to get dirty, they're going to get dirty.

He suddenly got up, leaving Akaashi alone and all agitated, while he looked through his stuff for what he needed. Akaashi got his bangs out of his eyes and put a hand on his mouth, trying to ease his breathing, which was useless knowing what's to come and he would have to ease not only his breathing but his yelling.

Triumphant, with condoms and lubricant on hand, Bokuto got inside their little nest again to which Akaashi seemed amused.

''You should take your pants off now''

''Nah, not going to happen tonight''

Bokuto couldn't help but laugh at the surprised gaze his boyfriend had and how he tried to hide a smile behind his hand.

''May I ask why?''

To his response, Bokuto pressed his tongue against Akaashi's trembling mouth on his, tasting each other and taking advantaged of Akaashi's guard down, he flipped him over to lay face down, getting rid of his underwear in one fast swoop. He saw Akaashi's head turn to the side with frown eyebrows and panting, but also he saw the way Akaashi licked his lips and eagerly raised his hips to rub against Bokuto's dick.

Bokuto grunted and stilled Akaashi's hips, with both hands he grabbed the soft ass cheeks and stretched them up, giving him full view of what he wanted.

''I don't intend to focus on anything but you'' Bokuto said with a husky voice, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers.

Akaashi felt his body tense at the feeling of one of Bokuto's fingers pad the outside of his entrance, gently coating all his outside with lubricant. His arousal was now throbbing with pain and precipitation, enjoying the tease but at the same time suffering the prolongation.

''Koutarou-kun, don't be a tease''

Bokuto laughed and entered the first finger, receiving a pleased sigh from his boyfriend.

''So needy, Keiji''

Akaashi loved the burning feeling, making everything within him shake, his heart threatened to beat out of his chest and moaned his boyfriend's name like a prayer. When the first finger was all in, Bokuto took it slowly out and began building a rhythm. Both were now covered in sweat, Bokuto was inadvertently rubbing himself against Akaashi's tight, but kissed his way up Akaashi's back, nibbling at his neck while he worked up his finger in and out.

When it was easy enough to pull out the first finger, Bokuto whispered ''Ready?''

To which Akaashi responded

''You always take too long'' in desperate huffs.

Bokuto laughed and kissed Akaashi's ear while he entered him with the second finger, moving a little faster and cutting deeper than the first one.

''I like to enjoy what I'm doing''

''You enjoy it too much''

''Keiji-kun'' Bokuto said entering a third finger noticing how relaxed his boyfriend was, making Akaashi yell a pleased sigh ''Why're you so mean?''

Akaashi tried to turn around to face Bokuto and respond with a witty comeback, but his boyfriend kept him in place with his chest, the sensation starting to be too much to think of something else that the muscles embracing him, thick fingers filling him up and the obscene sound both of them were making.

Bokuto sat back to concentrate on his task, looking directly where Akaashi received him with ease, and so, licking his lips, he started to curl his fingers looking for the post.

''Oh my god'' Akaashi moaned when he finally found it, and Akaashi's knees began to tremble. Bokuto grinned victoriously and made his boyfriend moan in synchrony with fingers, to which Akaashi hid his face and bit his forearm, not wanting to let all the too embarrassing sounds out.

Oh no, that's not it.

''Wait for me a little bit, okay?'' Bokuto said while kissing Akaashi's shoulder, to which Akaashi nodded.

Bokuto took his fingers out, and Akaashi crashed back limbless in the cushioned bags, he turned around to ask what's wrong, but met with Bokuto's hungry stare and snarky smile. Bokuto once again got up and entered the tent, leaving Akaashi confused but teasingly grabbing his own erection, feeling some relief in the torturous pace Bokuto liked to do things.

He had his back to the tent, so he didn't see what Bokuto brought back with him, and he couldn't contain his own shy smile when he saw it, trying to cover it with his hand.

Bokuto took Akaashi's hand away from his face and his own teasing activity, to tie them up with his belt.

''Thought you'd like to spice things up, 'Kaashi''

''Hmm, I see that'' Akaashi was on his side, looking absently at the fire with a content small smile ''Could you please keep something to cut it close? Just in case we need it''

''Sure'' Bokuto responded, opening his bag and getting out his swiss knife, leaving it at safe distance. He reassured the tie in Akaashi's wrist with the belt, making sure it doesn't move ''Is it too tight?''

''It's fine''

''Okay''

Bokuto then put Akaashi face down again, regaining the blankets, using his jacket as a pillow, making sure that Akaashi's face isn't uncomfortable ''Do you need something else? Are you okay like this?''

''Hm-hm'' Akaashi hummed sweetly, moving his face so he could look at his boyfriend. The position was rather vulnerable, but he needed the feeling of being taken care of, restricting him of choice. Bokuto knew him too well sometimes, and the fact that he takes so much care into detail, looking at him with hungry and caring eyes, Akaashi can't help the blush in his face redden.

Bokuto looked down on what he had in front of him, feeling very guilty that the sight of his composed boyfriend being tied up on his knees, hair all over the place, face all blushed and breathing almost in pants. He felt guilty, but it still was fun. He bent down, letting his fingers trace Akaashi's arms in his way up, embracing him letting his back cage him, petting his hair, he got out his tongue to trace Akaashi's shoulder and take playful bites, scratching his skin, listening to the soft huffs that told him to keep going.

He unbuttoned his pants, lowered them with underwear too letting them stay mid his tights, he pumped his hard erection a few times before unwrapping the condom and lubing himself, looking at his boyfriend with hungry eyes. Bokuto felt animalistic, his senses only focusing in getting in that wet hole and the trembling back waiting patiently. He took a deep breath, letting the scent of pinewood, burnt coal, and sweet sweat take his senses, and aligned with his boyfriend.

One hand on his hip and the other one grabbing himself, he dipped in slowly feeling the hot pressure make his eyes go white, focusing on not slamming right in, trying to give Akaashi some time to adjust. 

While Akaashi held his breath, trying to relax and not let the embarrassment moan out of his lips, Bokuto's thick dick was already mid-way in and he felt his hands sweat and his lips go dry. He could hold back some tears of pleasure roll down his eyes, letting out a big huff when Bokuto was already deep inside him.

''You okay, Keiji?'' Bokuto whispered above him, to which he only nodded, trying to hold his voice ''Good''

So Bokuto took Akaashi's wrist, he moved back and then in again in a deep thrust, making Akaashi's mind go blank. Bokuto soon began building a slow and deep rhythm, smiling at the lewd sound that their skins hitting each other made, he was grabbing Akaashi's hip so hard that he knew he would leave a bruise, and Akaashi's hands were trembling and twitching, making his ego bigger every time his boyfriend's shoulder shrugged.

''Koutarou-kun?'' Akaashi said moving his head to the side, looking at Bokuto with deep watery eyes ''Come closer''

Bokuto kept the hitting against him while he bent down, feeling so good at the sensation of Akaashi's sweat against his chest. That close to him, he could listen to Akaashi's small whimpers and huffs, and how he was desperately wanting to look up to him.

Akaashi met Bokuto's thrust more eagerly, moving up his hips so Bokuto could reach deeper, smiling every time Bokuto grunted in pleasure and called his name in that husky voice that made his erection harden and when he felt those rough hands caress his jaw, wiping away his tears, and move his thumb outlining his lips. Akaashi opened his mouth and Bokuto felt his breath warm his skin with every thrust he gave, making his skin sweat twice faster when Akaashi licked his thumb, taking it in and biting it.

They lasted like that a few more minutes, forgetting about the beautiful moon and focusing only on the heat that kept building up, Akaashi sucking Bokuto's finger, and Bokuto already pumping Akaashi's dick trying to make him come. 

But Akaashi scrunched his face and let out Bokuto's finger, taking deep breaths while his shoulders shrugged, which Bokuto suddenly stopped, his dick sure wanted to kill him, but Akaashi seemed bugged about something.

''Koutarou-kun?''

''Hmm? Yes?''

''I want to see you''

''Oh—Okay!''

Bokuto pulled out, grabbed Akaashi's waist and with raw force, sat down taking Akaashi with him, turning him around. Akaashi let his face rest against Bokuto's shoulder, kissing the nape between his neck and whispered lovely words that encouraged his boyfriend to keep going, Bokuto laughed embarrassed, hugging his waist with one arm while he unwrapped the other condom and lubed himself up.

''Do you want to keep the belt?''

Akaashi moved away and looked at him, in that position he could very well see Bokuto's blushed face and glistening skin, his dark golden eyes that looked at him with all the passion and honesty he always felt and the stupid childish smile that he never seems to vanish.

''No, I don't think so. Could you please untie me?''

''Yeah!''

They managed to unbuckle the belt and aligned again, Akaashi's knees each side of Bokuto's hips, Bokuto's hands playing Akaashi's ass and Akaashi stroking his boyfriend's hair, letting his fingers massage his neck.

''Isn't it too difficult for you like this?'' Akaashi asked, Bokuto only was seated in their cushioned floor, no bed to piston his thrust up and meet him when he went down, maybe it would be uncomfortable.

''Nah''

''You sure?''

''I am!''

And then Bokuto pushed him down on his dick in one sweep, making Akaashi moan too loud for his liking.

''I want to hold you like this'' Bokuto whispered while moving Akaashi's hips up and down.

Akaashi again wanted to respond with something witty at his boyfriend's cocky attitude but couldn't help the satisfied breath he let out when Bokuto embraced all his body, moving him up and down at his liking and pace. He let himself moan a little, ravishing in his boyfriend's own moans of pleasure. The world surely didn't seem to exist anymore, only the burning feeling of being filled with his boyfriend's dick and Bokuto's tongue tracing his chest and neck.

''Koutarou-kun?''

''Yes, Keiji?''

Akaashi grabbed his face and licked Bokuto's lips, making his boyfriend instantly respond back, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance, exploring each other like they always do, enjoying the taste of their own together.

Bokuto kept moving Akaashi while he moved one hand up to grab a fist full of dark soft curly hair and tugged when he was deep inside him, kissing away every moan that met his lips.

Akaashi felt himself closer and closer, he moved one hand to himself trying to reach the sky sooner, but Bokuto noticed and let go of his curls to grab Akaashi's dick instead, pumping it at the same pace he was thrusting. Making Akaashi's eyes roll back on his head and the harsh movements, feeling too sensitive and clinging closer to his boyfriend. He moved up and down at the same motions of Bokuto's force, he bent a little bit more forward and felt his bundle of nerves brushed.

''Kouta-aaah-rou''

''Right there?''

''Yes, please''

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi' by his waist with both arms, and pushed as hard as he could, making his boyfriend cling to him tightly, chanting his name over and over.

Akaashi bite down Bokuto's shoulder when he reached climax, feeling his whole body shaking and his release against his skin, his mind shutting down at the sight of stars in his eyes, the only thing in his world the warmth with which Bokuto hugged him.

Bokuto let his boyfriend calm down a bit, feeling the narrow pleasure in his dick when he came, and tried to adjust his breathing. He felt his dick throb when Akaashi let go of his shoulder and licked the marked skin, and looked for his lips once he looked at him. Bokuto licked his lips slowly, sweetly, trying to tell him how much he loved him just by that kiss, Akaashi responding in the same sweet way, limp from the afterglow of his orgasm.

And then, Bokuto kept thrusting.

''Oh my god'' Akaashi moaned all oversensitive

''Keiji-kun'' Bokuto whispered taking Akaashi's lips with hunger, trying to reach for his own orgasm.

''Keep going'' Akaashi whimpered.

Bokuto now put Akaashi on his back to the blankets, he grabbed on of Akaashi's legs and put it on his shoulder, he straightened kept thrusting his dick in and out in that sweet tight hole. Akaashi squirmed under his touch, looking at him with tears on his eyes and grabbing the hand that was placed on his chest, digging his nails on his forearm.

''I love you so much'' Bokuto said

''I love you so much'' Akaashi responded.

And Bokuto felt his orgasm hit him like an explosion, making him bent down, trying to control his shaking muscles and resting his face against Akaashi's chest.

Near the peak of a Japanese mountain, a Shonen manga editor and a pro volleyball player enjoyed their vacation in a little hike adventure. If one went to see the scene, they could hear the night noises of the forest, leaf's flying again with the wind, some crickets singing their anthem, and the rapid breaths of two lovers in their intimacy.

Bokuto was still shaking trying to recover his breath, but still tried to rest his body weight on his forearm to not crush Akaashi. Akaashi was already composed as he always was, only the sweat on his forehead, his blushed cheeks and marked neck to be proofs of his encounter, he was petting Bokuto's hair, humming in pleased notes trying to calm his shaking boyfriend.

Bokuto regained some strength, he gently moved away to take off the condom, tie it to toss it to later dump it where it belongs, and put on his pants again. Akaashi smiled gently when Bokuto whipped his release off him with toilet paper, he then grabbed some more to wipe his forehead gently, trying to clean him from the stickiness. Then Bokuto lift him up and tucked him under the blankets, he lay behind him and spoon him so both could see the fire at their side.

''Keiji''

''Yes?''

Akaashi could hear the little tremble in Bokuto's voice and smiled gently, his boyfriend was a little too sentimental, but he couldn't be happier of who he was. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hands and lift them to his lips, kissing Akaashi's knuckles with tender care, one by one. Akaashi turned around to look at his teary eye boyfriend smiling sheepishly, smiling rather embarrassing too at him.

''Yes?''

''I love you so much''

Bokuto always said those words during and after they have sex, giving them so much intimacy and sappiness that Akaashi couldn't contain his own little snort. He freed himself from Bokuto's lips and traced his jaw, enjoying the stubble that had grown and the soft skin of his cheeks. Akaashi wiped away the little tear of joy that escaped from Bokuto's eye and responded.

''I love you too, Koutarou-kun''

''I want to spend all my life with you''

''I know, me too''

''Great''

And joined their lips in a deep kiss, knowing that they were the owners of their lives, of their happiness, that anything can really interfere between them.

Feeling like the only two souls left on earth, they were the protagonists of the world.

☾*✲⋆.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, it's me, ya gurl Lucian. I know I've sinned, but oooh, did it feel good.   
> I wanted to bluntly add that BL smut don't focus enough on the prep up of anal sex. y'all need to be more attentive to details and how hard it really can be but still f enjoyable, so, I tried my best to give it justice.
> 
> Still, I hoped you liked it! In fact, this is my first ever smut scene, so If you have any comments I'll be glad to hear it! c: I had a lot of fun making it, so, it was worth a try uwu. 
> 
> Here is [ my tumblr: Dirtypawshistorie ](https://dirtypawshistorie.tumblr.com/)  
> and here is [ my writeblr: SunsetSpells ](https://sunsetspells.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to say hi!  
> Thank you very much for reading, take care. <3


End file.
